wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cehlsuis
Cehlsuis (Sell-See-Us) is a young IceWing whom is a Hybrid between RainWing and IceWing. She has all the RainWing things, apart from the camo scales. Only her eyes change color depending on her mood. History in Cehlsuis' eyes The darkness of the egg shell was no longer in my life. I could feel it. The hollow, small space was gone. I was in the outside world. It was airy in the hollow. As I opened my eyes, I saw a silver dragon lean over me. I started to look around, and I saw endless, tall trees. Another dragon was at the back of the hollow, scales a peachy-pink color. The dragon above me looked intl my eyes and looked at another egg in the hollow. The peach dragon walked up and touched me. She started to shiver. I crawled over to the other egg, and it was burning hot. They picked me and the egg up, and carried us away. We landed in the Ice Kingdom. A patrol of IceWings came along as the big dragons flew away. They saw me and named me Cehlsuis. I lived a normal IceWing life until Scarlet was crowned as the Queen. I decided to go to the border with the SkyWings. I accidently stepped over the border and got caught. I shot Freezing death breath at one of them, but they dodged. I was put in a prison. An egg that was hatching was in my prison chamber. I put my wings over the egg. It radiated extreme heat. Crack! It opened and a dragon that looked exactly like me stumbled out. I stared at the dragonet. "You poor thing... I will name you Tomperaturey," I murmered. A red dragon flew overhead and saw me and the dragonet. The dragon unlatched some of my chains and ushered me into a cave. Some bars slowly opened and I was forced into an arena. Another dragon was there. We walked up to each other. A SkyWing flew down and said, "Our first tribe-to-tribe dragon gladiator fight! Prince Storm of the IceWings and Cehlsuis of the IceWings! Claws up! Breath ready! Fight!" We started to fight. I went in for the stomach, but he sat on me and dug his claws into my flank. I took my tail and stabbed him with it even thought it has no barb. He jumped up and fell down. I landed on him and slashed his neck. Finally, I used my Freezing death breath and shot it in his mouth. I slashed his belly open and bit down on his tail. He finally died. The dragons watching looked at me in awe. Queen Scarlet gawked, "No hesitation! Slow ways to die! Lots of blood! Perfect battle!" Dragons came and forced me back in my cell. I started to cry in my cell. I protected Tomperaturey for the whole time I was here. I was finally freed. I hid Tomperaturey and flew away to the Ice Kingdom. When I made it, I saw a patrol of IceWings fighting a NightWing. I stared at the NightWing. She was easily killing the patrol. When she was developing the fire in her, I shot my freezing death breath at her and it landed in her mouth. I ran back to the palace and I was treated like a princess. Personality Cehlsuis is an over-protective dragon, With a fierce heart and very few emotions. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Mary Sues Category:Occupation (Teacher)